After the Rain
by PrisonerofDarkness
Summary: Miroku finally admits his true feelings for Sango. How will this effect his friendship and future with her? Also, Inuyasha has a very interesting conversation with Kagome about love...where will this lead them?
1. A Long Awaited Confession

**Sango lay awake in under the darkness of the night sky. Miroku lay beside her, apparently sleeping soundly. Sango smiled ruefully as she watched his limber form rise and fall with every breath. She took in the serenity of his sleeping face, the dark shade of his deep brunette bangs that covered his boyish features. Sango's eyes lingered on his still figure, and she carefully tucked a stray piece of hair that obscured his face behind his ear. She looked on with loving eyes and sighed inwardly.**

'**Miroku…' she spoke his name in her mind. She frowned sadly, and rose from her position beside him. She made her way out of the encampment, carefully stepping around the motionless bodies of her other companions. Sango glanced back once more to Miroku's sleeping face, heaved a great sigh of regret, turned on her heel, and walked on.**

**When she was out of sight, Miroku opened his violet eyes. He sat up straight and peered through the thick darkness after the retreating woman with a remorseful look on his face. **

"**Sango…." He whispered through the night. No reply came. **

**Morning came, bringing with it the soft glow of the warm sun, and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and lilacs carried on the spring breeze. Miroku woke from his sleep to find that Sango was still gone. He looked around him, inspecting his surroundings for any sign of the demon slayer. **

"**Oi! Bouzu!" Another man's voice boomed behind Miroku. He turned and saw a man of about the same stature walking towards him. **

"**Inuyasha," Miroku grumbled in a less than friendly manner. Miroku rose to his feet and quirked an eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction.**

"**Where's Sango. I haven't seen her yet today, and Kagome can't find her either. You didn't chase her away again with your womanizing, did you, monk?" Inuyasha asked harshly.**

"**Most certainly not, Inuyasha. I haven't spoken to Sango since supper last night." Miroku retorted. He did not mention the sad look in Sango's eyes the previous night, the gentle caress of her hand against his cheek…or the fact that she left….**

"**Well, why are you just sitting there? Aren't you the least bit worried about her?"**

"**She's a strong woman, Inuyasha, I'm sure that she's fine. Now, Inuyasha, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find somewhere to bathe before we leave. I'll be back soon." Miroku said. What he neglected to mention was the fact that he truly was worried. It was unlike Sango to leave without saying a word. And that look on her face last night as she watched over him….that sorrowful look would forever be engraved in his memories…**

**He walked through the woods, frequently stopping, straining his ears to hear what he thought might have been the shuffle of Sango's sandals on the leaves and grass, or perhaps the music of her melodic voice floating on the air.**

**No sign came….**

**In a wave of despair, he settled himself at the base of an enormous cherry tree and buried his face in his hands.**

"**Sango, it was my fault that you left, isn't it?" He asked the non-existent woman. "I'm so sorry, Sango. It's probably because I grope you every time you come near me…." Miroku shook his head in self-disgust. "I am nothing but a lecherous monk…"**

**The breeze rustled his hair and cherry blossoms swirled around him. He raised his violet eyes to the sky.**

"**Sango, wherever you are, if you can here me….I want you to know that I…." He talked to the clouds above him. "…I want you to know that I…I love you…." His last words were quiet, and nervous.**

"…**.W-what did you say?" uttered a silky voice from the shade of the neighboring trees.**

**Miroku whirled around in shock only to be confronted with an equally surprised Sango. Her honey eyes were wide with astonishment and a pink blush warmed her cheeks.**

"**Sango-san!" Miroku gasped. He took a step backward and tripped over a tree root, falling back onto the hard earth. "Ouch…"**

**Sango advanced on the monk and kneeled down beside his sprawled out figure. "Houshi-sama….is what you said true?" the young woman asked with hope-filled almond eyes.**

**Miroku blushed five shades of red. "Well, I…umm….you are a very attractive woman….and I…." He stammered, sitting up straight and rubbing the back of his neck. Sango giggled at his loss of composure. "…Yes, Sango….yes, I do…."**

"**Houshi-sama…" Sango whispered. Miroku winced at the formal title.**

'**Can't she just call me 'Miroku'? It would sound so wonderful rolling off those lips, those beautiful lips….' Miroku thought to himself. **

"**Y-yes, Sango-san?" Miroku asked nervously. Sango's warm hand covered his as she stared deep into his indigo orbs.**

"**I….I love you, Miroku….." Sango said. Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief. His hand enclosed around hers and a smile graced his handsome face.**

"**I've waited so long to tell you, Sango. I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same…" Miroku whispered, embracing the young woman. Sango rested her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of Miroku's robes: the sent of sandalwood and the outdoors.**

"**I always have, and I always will." Sango assured him. She brought a trembling hand up to trace the contours of Miroku's face. Her slender fingertips lingered on his pale lips, right where she knew that she wanted her lips to be.**

**Miroku noticed the longing in Sango's honey eyes. He smiled sweetly, tilting her chin up. He locked her gaze and bent his face down to kiss her. Their lips met and it was the sweetest sensation that either had ever felt. Surges of emotion coursed through their bodies, and their embrace grew tighter. Sango gently parted her lips and Miroku's tongue entered her mouth. She moaned quietly as his tongue danced over the velvet lining of her mouth, teasing her tongue. Hesitantly, Miroku broke the heated kiss, leaving both of them breathless.**

**Miroku pulled back just enough to fully see the Demon Slayer's face. Her skin was as pale as the moon, glistening in the sunlight, yet her cheeks were stained with a bright pink hue. Sango's eyes were glistening, their honey-brown depths holding so much happiness, so much love. She was a vision from a dream.**

**The young man once again pulled Sango close to him. He stroked her cheeks gently with a whimsical grin on his face. Sango sighed contentedly. Moments passed slowly like hours before either spoke.**

"**Sango?" Miroku said quietly, his face resting against her long, ebony hair.**

"**Yes, Miroku?"**

"**Why did you leave last night? I was so worried…"**

"**Gomen for worrying you, Miroku. I just….needed a bit of time to think….." Sango said softly, sadly. "About you…."**

"**Me?"**

"**Yes…about how to tell you how I feel…." Sango chuckled.**

"**Oh…" Miroku sighed with the satisfaction that it wasn't his groping that drove her away, like Inuyasha had suggested. Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. Sango smiled.**

'**Inuyasha' Miroku suddenly snapped out of his reverie. Inuyasha would be furious with him for taking so damn long…not only that but he still hadn't bathed.**

"**We should get back now, Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome are waiting." Miroku suggested.**

"**Yes, I suppose so…" Sango heaved a regretful sigh.**

**The couple rose to their feet and began walking, hand in hand, towards camp.**

"**I do not believe that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou should know of our relationship until a later date." Miroku said, his smooth voice rich with passion.**

"**I agree, we shall tell them when we get ourselves settled."**


	2. First Kisses

"**No, we didn't mind waiting _all freaking day_ for you to get back!" Inuyasha growled sarcastically. "It was apparent that you had better things to do than find and destroy Naraku, so it's alright with me!"**

"**C'mon, Inuyasha, will you just quit with your yelling already!" Miroku grumbled.**

"**Inuyasha, it was my fault that Miroku took so long. He was only trying to find me, I shouldn't have ran away…" Sango said in her best fake apologetic voice. Miroku gave her a tiny smile.**

"**It's fine, Sango, really." Kagome said, trying to comfort her friend. "Inuyasha doesn't know what he's talking about, we needed the extra day of rest, I've been telling him so for awhile now…"**

**Sango gave her a weak smile. Miroku chuckled into the fabric of his robes to stifle the sound. It seemed as if they'd pulled it off so far….**

**Miroku yawned widely. It was about eleven o'clock and he and his friends had finally reached Kaede-sama's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome were conversing with the old woman on the other side of the dimly lit room and Sango was stretched out a few feet away from him, petting Kirara, her pet fire-cat. Miroku took the opportunity to glance at Sango.**

'**_Kami-sama, she's so striking…like a goddess….'_Miroku thought to himself, letting his eyes wander over Sango's captivating face and curvy figure.**

**Sango noticed that he was staring at her and she grinned. She stood up and moved over to where Miroku was seated. She gracefully sat beside him, staring deep into his lavender eyes. Miroku smiled affectionately, causing Sango to blush and turn her face away from the monk's gaze.**

'**_Darn my fair skin for betraying me!"_ Sango thought to herself.**

**Miroku noticed the nervousness in the woman's stance, and he grasped her hand in his.**

"**Sango?" Miroku asked in a worried tone. Sango faced him with wide, loving eyes.**

"**Yes, Miroku?" Sango questioned, hope shining in her face.**

"**You are truly the most gorgeous woman I've ever met." Miroku whispered huskily. Sango blushed five shades of red. **

"**M-Miroku…I…" Sango stammered. "T-thank you, Miroku, but…but what if Inuyasha and Kagome hear us?"**

"**Let them hear."**

**Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. "I love you, Miroku." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.**

"**And I love you, Koishii." Miroku whispered, tightening the embrace.**

"**Miroku…" Sango murmured, though the thick fabric of Miroku's robes muffled the sound. "Kiss me." Her voice was full of passion and longing.**

**Miroku gratefully complied with the request, taking Sango's face into his hands. He tilted her face upwards. Their lips were almost touching, and Sango could feel the heat radiating from Miroku's body. Her fists clenched to his dark robes, pulling him tight against her chest. Sango could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and his heart racing. Their lips finally converged and**

"**Saannggooooo!" a little voice yelled. Sango was hit in the head by a ball of fur, knocking her away from Miroku.**

"**Shippou? What is it?" Sango asked, disoriented.**

"**Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippou whined. "Just because I told him that he should tell Kagome how he really feels."**

**Sango sighed and gathering the kitsune child into her arms. She gave Miroku an apologetic look, rising to her feet. Miroku smiled in console.**

"**It's quite alright, Sango." He said.**

**Sango smiled widely. "I suppose I should be getting to bed. Goodnight, Miroku." The young woman said.**

"**Sweet dreams, Sango." Miroku said dreamily. Shippou made a strange face. "And goodnight to you, Shippou!" Miroku said, covering up for the obvious tone in his voice when he spoke to Sango.**

**Shippou eyed them both suspiciously before bidding them both goodnights, jumping out of Sango's arms, and lying himself down beside Kagome who had already fallen asleep.**


	3. Kagome's Acceptance

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked beside the half-demon. They had left Kaede's hut that morning after breakfast. Kagome had brought it to Inuyasha's attention earlier that Miroku and Sango sat unusually close to each other that morning and exchanged glances often. Needless to say, Kagome was suspicious of her friends' behavior.**

"**Yeah?" came Inuyasha's gruff reply.**

"**Have you noticed that Miroku and Sango have been acting…odd lately?" the girl asked, watching the monk and demon slayer walking ahead of them, chatting idly. **

"**Yeah, Miroku hasn't groped her at all for the past couple of days…" Inuyasha said.**

"**Well, yes…but it's something else…something that I can't quite put my finger on…" Kagome reasoned.**

"**I couldn't tell you, Kagome. Miroku and Sango are as unpredictable and complicated a pair as I've ever known." Inuyasha said. "Honestly, I've stopped trying to figure the two out, it's too hard..."**

**Kagome laughed. "True, they are quite full of twists and turns, are they not?" the woman remarked with a slight smirk on her face. Inuyasha chuckled. "Still…I wonder what could be on their minds…"**

"**They're getting suspicious, Miroku." Sango said, glancing back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "You know how Kagome is…"**

"**Yes, I know, but what are we to do?" Miroku asked. "Should we tell them?" The breeze tousled his deep brunette hair. "What if they don't approve?"**

"**Miroku," said Sango. "I think we should." They both stopped and faced each other.**

"**Yes." Miroku said, clamping her hands in his. "We cannot hide this forever." Sango smiled reassuringly. Miroku drew a great breath, holding Sango close to him.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha stopped dead in their tracks, wide eyes and mouths agape. 'I-Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha was flabbergasted. **

"**I guess we found out what's on their minds." Inuyasha said, still not taking his eyes off of the couple.**

**Sango and Miroku turned and faced them, uncertainty engraved on their faces. Sango smiled nervously, clutching Miroku's hand for support. **

"**Umm…Kagome…Inuyasha…"Miroku stammered over his words. "Sango and I…well…we…umm…we have something rather interesting to tell you…" Miroku couldn't seem to get the words out.**

"**Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango began, seeing the obvious trouble that Miroku was having explaining the situation to their friends. "I love him, and he loves me. We thought that, being our best friends, you had the right to know."**

"**Precisely." Miroku said, smiling down at the woman that he loved.**

"**That's fantastic!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's so wonderful that you finally told him how you feel, Sango!" she said, embracing her friend.**

"**Well, Miroku, I should hope that your womanizing is one less thing that we have to worry about now." Inuyasha said, sidling up to the monk.**

**Miroku chuckled in his throat. "Yes, Inuyasha." Miroku slipped his arm around Sango's waist, smiling brilliantly. "We should be on our way, should we not?"**

"**Yeah, I'd like to make it to the next village by nightfall." Inuyasha said. The group wandered on, quickening their pace so they could reach their destination before dark.**


	4. Thoughts of the Future and Inuyasha's De...

**The fire crackled in the center of the room. It flickered and danced as Sango stared placidly into it. She sighed contentedly.**

**Miroku had been able to acquire a room in this inn, telling the owner that it had been possessed by demons. It was his usual method of finding a decent place to sleep, and Sango was grateful for his white lies tonight, for it had begun to rain. The drops pounded against the walls and the windowpanes, causing a rhythmic melody that lulled her into a dream world.**

"**Sango?" Miroku asked, a bit concerned for the woman.**

"**Hmm?" Came Sango's dreamy reply. She gazed up at Miroku with serene eyes.**

"**Are you alright? You're acting a bit out of character." Miroku said, seating himself to her right and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.**

"**I'm fine." She sighed, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Just thinking…"**

"**About what?" Miroku asked, caressing her dark ebony hair.**

"**Oh, a lot of things. Me. You. Us…" Sango said. "Miroku?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What will happen when this is over, when Naraku is dead. What will we do?" Sango questioned. **

"**I don't know, Sango. Settle down together…start a family, I hope…" Miroku said. The rain pounded harder on the roof, and Sango suddenly became cold.**

"**A family…" Sango whispered to herself. She cuddled closer to Miroku, burying her face in his shoulder. "Wonderful." Miroku wrapped his robes around her, pulling her close.**

**Miroku smiled happily. "We can move somewhere quiet and raise our children…and grow old together." He said optimistically.**

"**Yes." Sango laughed. They sat together for awhile, admiring the crackling fire and thinking of their future together.**

"**Just look at them, Inuyasha. Have you ever seen a more perfect couple?" Kagome asked, smiling at her friend's newfound feelings.**

"**I could think of one just as perfect." Inuyasha said, grasping Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed furiously, turning to meet Inuyasha's amber gaze. "We could be like them…flawless."**

"**I-Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome sputtered.**

"**I'm saying that I love you."**

"**Oh, Inuyasha! I love you too!" the young woman said, beaming at the half-demon. Inuyasha embraced her in his strong arms, grinning to himself.**

**All was well in their world, even for just a moment…**


	5. A Monk's Tears

**Miroku blinked, his violet eyes slowly opening. He looked around him, not remembering where he was. It was still dark, and he could just barely make out the forms of Inuyasha and Kagome nearby. The fire had burned down to glowing coals and embers. His eyes fell on the motionless figure of Sango, curled into a ball against him, shoulders covered partially by his open robes.**

**He lay himself back down beside her, pulling her close and admiring her beauty and grace, even as she slept. Gods, how he loved her. His whole body ached for her: her hugs, her kisses, and her love. He'd never loved anyone before…not like this. He wanted her so bad, and to not be able to have her completely until this damn curse was gone was torture. The longing in his heart was horrible…it was so unbearable that it actually _hurt_.**

"**_Naraku, you'll pay for this…"_ Miroku thought darkly._ "You'll pay for keeping me away from my Sango." _Miroku lightly kissed Sango's forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around her slender figure. He kissed her eyelids, causing them to flutter and the young woman to sigh. He looked on sorrowfully, a single tear escaping from the dark depths of his lavender eyes. It rolled down his cheek, dropping lightly onto Sango's face. Another one fell, then another and another…**

**Sango, feeling the tears of her lover, awoke. She gazed up, seeing a weeping Miroku. She knew why he cried, she always knew…**

**She wrapped her arms around Miroku, holding and comforting him. He laid his head on her shoulder, drawing in a shuddering breath. They remained that way, in each other's arms, until sleep overcame them.**


	6. True Love

**The next morning came, just as rainy and gloomy as the night before. The usually turquoise blue sky was dark and filled with clouds, each one dumping massive buckets of rain over the inn. Miroku awoke with a start, trying to sit up. A pair of arms restrained him, however. He looked over his shoulder and found that Sango's entire body was tangled around him: arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and torso pressed up against him. He smiled at his humorous position.**

**He tried to wriggle free, unhooking her legs from around him, but to no avail. He sighed deeply, flopping back down beside Sango. Sango's chocolate eyes opened and she smiled.**

"**Good-morning," Sango said, a far away look in her eyes. Her embrace tightened around Miroku. The young man seemed more than a little confused about Sango's unusually good mood. She took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. Her tongue danced around the contours of his mouth, and a moan escaped Miroku's lips. Sango brought a gentle hand up to touch his cheek. "Mmm…"**

"**Sango? Is there something that I could help you with?" Miroku asked, only to be smothered with another kiss. Sango ran her hands over Miroku's back, enjoying the way that he groaned with every motion.**

"**Yes." Sango said, hoisting him onto her stomach. "Love me, Miroku…"**

"**W-what!" the monk stammered. He blushed furiously. Sango giggled at the man's loss of composure. Miroku balanced his weight on his elbows and the floor, to take some of it off of Sango's chest.**

"**Make love to me." Sango said, nuzzling his neck.**

"**Sango, are…are you sure?" Miroku asked. "I mean, what if there's an outcome to today?"**

"**If I am to bear a child, I will have no one but you be the father." Sango said. "I love you, Miroku."**

"**And I love you." Miroku said, smiling brilliantly. "I love you so very much." Miroku kissed her, sighing deeply.**

**Out the window, rain tapped a steady, melancholy melody. Sparrows took refuge in the arms of the trees. The wind sang it's lonely song, whispering through the branches, chilling the outside world. Inside, though, was warm and happiness lingered heavily in the air. Finally, two lonely souls had found each other.**

_My words, like silent raindrops fall…_

_Staining the tarnished earth…_

_Loneliness melts away…_

_Old wounds heal…scars vanish…_

_Pain subsides…._

_And all that is left is love…._

_So pure, so innocent…_

_And to you I promise…_

_I will love you for the rest of my life…_


End file.
